From DE 100 49 494 A1, a generic internal-combustion engine with a hydraulic device for rotation angle adjustment of a camshaft is known, for which the device is arranged at a drive-side end of the camshaft supported by several radial bearings in the cylinder head of the internal-combustion engine and is formed in principle as a hydraulic actuating drive. This device is essentially formed of a drive unit in drive connection with the crankshaft of the internal-combustion engine and a driven unit rotationally fixed to the camshaft of the internal-combustion engine, wherein the driven unit is formed as an impeller and is mounted by an axial central fastener on the camshaft, while the drive unit is formed by a hollow cylinder surrounding the driven unit. The drive unit is sealed tight against a pressurized medium by two axial side walls. The drive unit is then in force-transfer connection with the driven unit of the device through five hydraulic operating spaces, which are formed within the device and which are each divided by the impeller blades of the impeller into two pressure chambers that can be charged alternately or simultaneously with a hydraulic pressurized medium, wherein the hydraulic medium is fed from one of the radial bearings of the camshaft by the lubricating oil circuit of the internal-combustion engine. In this way, the pressurized hydraulic medium of the radial bearing is first led to the end of the camshaft via first and second radial bore holes, and also via first and second axial channels, which in turn are in pressurized connection with the pressure chambers via first and second axial channels and also via first and second radial bore holes in the driven unit of the device. The first axial channels in the camshaft and the first axial channels in the driven unit of the device are thus actually formed as axial bore holes that are arranged coaxially in both parts and that open into the other, while the second axial channels in the camshaft and the second axial channels in the driven unit of the device are formed by the screw hole led through the end of the camshaft and also through the driven unit in the axial direction for the central fastener for fastening the device to the camshaft.
However, one disadvantage for this known internal-combustion engine is that the device used for adjusting the rotation angle can only be used exclusively in such internal-combustion engines, for which the axial channels formed as coaxial bore holes in the camshaft for supplying the pressurized medium to the device have the exact same number and arrangement as the axial channels likewise formed as coaxial bore holes in the driven unit of the device. For each different application, for which the number and/or arrangement of the coaxial bore holes in the camshaft no longer agree with the coaxial bore holes in the driven unit, either the driven unit of the device must be adapted to the differently configured camshaft of the internal-combustion engine or a camshaft modified according to the driven unit of the device must be installed in the internal-combustion engine. For the case of adapting the device to the camshaft, however, this requires, e.g., for devices made from sintered metal, for each application a special sintered tool for producing the driven unit of the device. Also, adapting the camshaft of the internal-combustion engine to the drive unit of the device would require at least one modification of the casting mold for the camshaft, so that in both cases, due to the additional adaptation expense, a disadvantageous increase of the production costs for the internal-combustion engine must be taken into account.